These known construction machines are, in particular, what are known as soil stabilisers which are used for crushing and mixing binders into native soil material. For this purpose, a cutter with at least one rotating rotor, which has a large number of cutting bits, is attached to the tool carrier as a tool. These construction machines are also used or referred to as recyclers, as they allow layers of asphalt damaged, for example, in road construction to be broken up and crushed and new binders to be mixed in with these granules thus produced.
However, the generic construction machines can also be what are known as scrapers in which a bucket with a base-side blade and opening, located behind the blade, on the device carrier are attached to the tool carrier as a tool. These buckets are drawn, with the blade in front, over the native soil and scrape in the process a thin layer of soil which falls into the bucket chamber located behind the blade. These construction machines are therefore used for the rapid removal of layers of soil, as they move very rapidly and fill themselves. The construction machines can also be graders in which merely one blade, known as the “share”, is fastened to the tool carrier as a tool. This blade is drawn over the native soil and produces thus desired surface inclinations. In addition, rollers can also be attached to the tool carrier as a tool, for example for compacting the soil or the like.
All of these construction machines are generally driven by at least one engine which drives, in turn, at least one chassis axle. Conventional, however, are also all-wheel-driven variations of these construction machines in which both the first chassis axle located on the engine carrier and the second chassis axle rotated on the tool carrier are driven. A plurality of axles can also be provided, in each case, both on the engine carrier and on the tool carrier.
A common feature of these construction machines equipped with articulated running gears is that they are relatively large devices which can usually be transported only with the aid of low loaders. On account of their extraordinary size, it is therefore generally necessary to reserve special low loaders for transportation or even to obtain special permits for the transportation of these construction machines. The transportation of these known construction machines with articulated running gears is therefore generally extremely complex, expensive and time-consuming.
On the other hand, these devices have to be effectively and also reliably operable, so the machines generally have a relatively large and highly reinforced driver's cabs to prevent roll-over; these cabs are inconsistent with an optimally compact design for transportation purposes.